<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinfull Nun by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233533">Sinfull Nun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Cleaning Up After Sex, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Lust, Lust at First Sight, MILFs, Nuns, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital, Priest!Timothy Howard, Priests, Reluctant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Simultaneous Orgasm, Talking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young priest is exposed to a horny older nun.</p><p>Judy Martin/Timothy Howard AU</p><p>NoAsylum!Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy Howard/Sister Jude | Judy Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinfull Nun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts">NxnsxgnorsDxmon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sister Jude had been extremely bad this week and never in her whole 37 years had she done so much that needed to be confessed. That week she had willingly consorted with a man. Not for love but for sexual gratification.</p><p>She always had a meeting with the village priest on Friday mornings. Sat in silent contemplation on the hard pews in the nave she waited for her turn. It was going to be very difficult to relate her actions to the old priest. She would look up each time she heard the footsteps on the stone floor as the latest sole left the confessional, and went to pray before Mary and be cleansed.</p><p>She was next. The previous nun walked quickly past her to the statue. Sister Jude stood head bowed trying not to be noticed and walked on unsteady legs to the confessional. She entered the booth behind the chancel and pulled the thick curtain across behind her.</p><p>She knelt, and making the sign of the cross spoke as softly as possible to the priest:</p><p>"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been 7 days since my last confession. I have committed several mortal sins since my last confession Father."</p><p>"Go ahead my child repeat every small detail so that all can be forgiven." said the priest.</p><p>His voice was not as deep as she was expecting, she recognized it immediately. It was the young priest, Father Timothy Howard, the 25 year old from the next village. The priest that made the young nuns smile and the senior nuns regret. He was tall with an athletic physique.</p><p>The old priest Father Malachi was often unwell these days and Father Howard was one of the priests who would cover his absence. This eased her mind a little and made her able to start.</p><p>Sister Jude went through her seduction, reliving how the gentleman had masturbated into her mouth and she had let him. Even sucking him after his gushes had stopped. Also how she had co-operated with him eating her between her legs. He had parted her legs over the arms of a chair and exposed her wet sex. How she had increased the pleasure by rubbing her spread pussy over his mouth as she had orgasmed.</p><p>Whilst recounting these exploits she noticed that the priest breathing had grown louder. Peering through the grill the nun could she that he had pulled up his robes and was pumping his cock with one hand and cupping his balls with his other. His legs were muscular but pale. His penis was not as long or thick as the painters but the end just as purple. As the young priest beat up and down she could see the tip glisten, oozing clear fluid. She continued with her tale, telling him that the man had pushed his tongue into her anus and she had not resisted. On hearing this the priest beat his cock harder and he give a moan. Sister Jude told him that she had found the painters probing tongue exciting and had wanted it deeper in her bottom.</p><p>This was too much for the young man and he climaxed. Within his booth cum was shooting over the walls. He had powerful jets of white semen. Thick pools formed on his top in the middle of his chest. Spurts were dribbling down the walls. The sight of his eruption had had its affect on Sister Jude. Again her pussy was burning hot, and dripping. She dipped 2 fingers and brought them to her mouth to taste. So sweet.</p><p>"Father Howard, is it a sin to let semen out and it not enter a woman?" she whispered through the grill.</p><p>The priest was horrified that she had witnessed him, but sat there with a bead of his cream running other his knuckles, that were still gripping his semi erect cock, the situation was too bizarre to know what to do.</p><p>"Urr..yes...yes ..I believe that is the teaching."</p><p>"Shall I help remove your sin Father."</p><p>The priest did not know what she meant or by what method this sin could be diminished but absently agreed with her.</p><p>"Urr...yes that would be best Sister." he answered in a confused whisper.</p><p>A moment after he consented Sister Jude swept into his booth and closed the curtain again. Kneeling between his naked thighs she immediately licked the seepage that was on the back of his fingers. All the while maintaining eye contact with him. After lapping this cum she proceeded to suck his purple bulb. She removed both his hands and took over the responsibility of holding his heavy balls whilst wanking his cock into her mouth. He was still in his prime and his cock quickly became hard again. As she stroked him a new taste entered her mouth, not one she had before. The clear ooze was sweet and could be milked out of the opening in his cock. The nun had seen how Mr Robins had gripped his huge member and pumped it hard before freezing on a down stroke and shooting in front of her. She could do the same.</p><p>"Did you want his fingers to be push in your anus Sister.", asked the priest.</p><p>She emptied her mouth of cock and replied.</p><p>"Oh yes father I would have let him do anything to my anus, but no one has ever done that to me, he never used his fingers.", she coaxed.</p><p>With that he tensed.</p><p>"Sister I'm cumming!"</p><p>She openned her eyes wide and looked into his as she pumped his cream into her gaping mouth. He looked down and saw how he had flooded her mouth even though it was his second load. His white semen rolled around her mouth and down her chin. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed.</p><p>The nun then pulled down his robes and stood there, legs slightly parted. Without saying a word she lifted her own habit to her waist. She had not been wearing under garments and it was clear that she was in a high sexual state. Seated just 2 feet from her the priest could smell her heady sex. She brought a hand down and stroked her soaking pussy from her anus to her clit, with all 4 fingers. The nun wiped these across the young man mouth, dropped her gown and left. All of a sudden she was gone. He was alone in the dimness. He had to think hard to see if this had really happened, and he hadn't just fallen asleep in the confessional again. Then he noticed the scent of the nuns juices on his face, that confirmed it had really happened.</p><p>Sister Jude left unnoticed from the confessional and moved quickly to ladies toilets, she had something that desperately needed attending to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>